A press seal discussed here can for instance be constructed such that the tensioning bolt intersects the elastomer body in parallel to the line and respectively holds one press body at each of the two front faces of the elastomer body, which lie opposite to each other. By tensioning the tensioning bolt, the press bodies are moved towards each other in the axial direction of the tensioning bolt, the elastomer body being compressed in the same direction and, perpendicularly thereto, contacting the line and for instance the soffit of a wall opening, for example of a core drilling. This shall illustrate a possible press seal, it shall not limit the scope of the subject matter.
From EP 2 829 781 A1 a press seal is known with a press body comprising a display element, from which a force transferred onto the elastomer body can be read out. This display element can be designed and coupled to the elastomer body in different ways, however the display region is always at the upper side of the press body, namely exposed in the axial direction of the tensioning bolt. Therefore, reading it out is possible in a top view, looking along the axial direction onto the press body.